See What Develops/Trivia
Trivia *Mime rides his unicycle under Handy's ladder, a superstition that brings bad luck, which naturally did not end too well for him. *After The Mole takes his picture inside the supermarket, Disco Bear and Flaky shake hands and he actually winks at her. This marks the second time Disco Bear flirts with Flaky, the first time being in Ski Ya, Wouldn't Wanna Be Ya!. *This episode reveals that Splendid is ambidextrous, as he is seen writing with both hands at different times (either that, or it is a mistake). *This is one of the two Splendid episodes where Splendid doesn't hum his theme song, the other episode is Helping Helps. *This is the only episode to star Splendid and have Cub, Sniffles, and The Mole survive. *This is one of three episodes starring Splendid where he is not responsible for every death that occurs in the episode. The other episodes are From Hero to Eternity and Mirror Mirror. *If one does not count Lammy and Mr. Pickels, the only three characters who do not appear in this episode are Flippy, Lifty, and Shifty. *This episode hints Splendid might be hemophobic (afraid of blood), as he nearly vomits when he sees Mime's dead body. But then there's confusion added when he witnesses Handy's bloody death (in addition to some of the other deaths in the episode) and isn't affected at all. *This is the second time Splendid nearly vomits. The first was Gems the Breaks. *This episode has the the same moral as Keepin' it Reel. *Despite surviving in most of his appearances so far, this is the only episode of the TV series in which The Mole stars and survives. *This is Splendid's third and last appearance in the first season of the TV series. *The YouTube thumbnail for Part 2 spoils Handy's injury before death. *Petunia is the only blue character who dies in this episode. *'Irony': The Mole takes only one good photo (the one with Splendid and his secret identity), and he is the one who ruins it by opening the door to the dark room, accidentally causing the film to overexpose, blackening it. *If one were to listen closely when Handy is hanging on for dear life on the wire, you can hear him shout, “Oh no! Oh no!” And then, “I don’t want to die, please help!” Cultural References *The moral refers to the notion that a complex idea can be conveyed with just a single still image or that an image of a subject conveys its meaning or essence more effectively than a description does *There are several references to Superman in this episode: **Splendid's career as a news reporter is a reference to Clark Kent's career as a news reporter when he's not saving the day. **Splendid's place of employment, The Daily Acorn, is a reference to Superman's place of employment, The Daily Planet. Both buildings house newspapers and both buildings have their titular object on top of the building (e.g. an acorn for The Daily Acorn and a model of Earth for The Daily Planet). **Splendid having to run into a phone booth (which fails) and having to go to an alleyway to get out of his disguise is similar to how Superman runs into a phone booth to change into his super persona. Superlatives *Petunia's injury before death is similar to Cuddles' injuries or deaths in I Get a Trick Out of You, Mime to Five, Wingin' It, and See You Later, Elevator. *Handy's injury is similar to Giggles and Petunia's injury in Wipe Out!, Nutty's injury in Icy You, and Flippy's injury in Party Animal. *Giggles' death is similar to Lumpy's death in Just Desert and Flaky's death in Breaking Wind. *Handy's death is similar to Lumpy's death in All Flocked Up. *Cuddles' death is similar to his death in Blast from the Past. Production Notes *When this episode aired along with Blast from the Past and Chew Said a Mouthful on YouTube, the alternate title for the trio of segments was "Behind the Eight Ball". Lumpy, Toothy, and Giggles appear in all three episodes. Toothy dies in all three and Giggles dies twice, while Lumpy survives in all three. Category:Trivia Category:Episode Trivia